Is it Too Late to Save Him?
by lauravic
Summary: Post 8x07.. Elena wakes up with Bonnie still alive on Christmas Eve. Everything goes to hell when Damon and Sybil crash Care's party. But when Elena returns to Mystic Falls with an "old friend" how will Damon react and what will Sybil do about it? Can Elena save Damon? Or is he already too far gone? DELENA STORY (crappy summary but give it a try, you might be surprised)
1. The Awakening

**Stefan's POV**  
 _Dear Elena,_  
 _This might be my last entry. There may be no tomorrow. So, the present I'm giving myself this Christmas is...the present...today. To get the twins back, I made a deal with the devil. At midnight, I have to leave my life behind. Even though I just pledged it to Caroline forever. If I can't find a way out of this, please remind her... I tried. I did everything I could to get back to her._  
 _Yours,_  
 _Stefan Salvatore_

I close the journal slowly, taking in the moment that may be my last. Clenching my eyes close trying to keep myself from falling into a million pieces. I glance over my shoulder to see a sleeping Caroline in my bed, I gives her a small smile, but behind that smile was pain. I leave my room to go downstairs. Is this really it? It can't be, I didn't live all these years, barely holding on, just so I can have it ripped away from me in a matter of seconds. _There has to be a way out of this, there has to be! And I'm not going to stop until I do._

 **Caroline's POV**  
I pretended to be asleep. This is just depressing as hell. _Think about it, it's Christmas Eve and my best friend is linked to my other best friend, sleeping. Damon's who knows where, being a dick like always. Ric is taking the girls as far away from me as possible. Stefan sold his soul to the devil, and there's more things I can list, but like I said, it's too damn depressing._ I wish Elena was here, life wouldn't have ended up like this if she was here to help.

Maybe this Christmas party won't turn out to be a total disaster. Maybe. Oh no. Just as I thought things were starting to look up... Damon and Sybil walk in, _uninvited I might add._

 **New York, Christmas Eve**  
This is the one of few times in New York that people don't want to kill each other, or even as little as fighting for a spot in line at the mall. People are laughing, admiring the Christmas tree in Time Square all lit up, children ice skating, enjoying life, but on the other side of town in Brooklyn, is a young, selfless, loving girl. She's missed out in more than enough. For the first time in years, a Christmas wish came true. Her eyes sprung open, revealing her soft, doe, brown eyes. Elena Gilbert after 4 or so years...is awake.

 **Elena's POV**  
I gasp for air as if I was underwater for far more long than I should of been. Once I calm my breathing, I look around, _it's pitch black. Where am I?_ I figured that if I just clench my eyes close and try real hard, everything would go away, but it didn't work, _is this not a dream?_ Out of no where, I get this odd feeling as if I was sufficating. I move around to find myself in a box. _A box? Wait, no! A casket? Huh?_ I push on the top of the casket to open it but it's like someone sealed it, or locked it? I scream for help, once again closing my eyes hoping it's just another dream.  
"Help! I can't breath! Somebody help me!" I plead from inside the casket. "Somebody plea-" I stop. Listening carefully, I hear someone outside the casket. "I know someone's out there! Please, I'm in the casket!" I yell out once more.  
I hear a loud snap like someone just broke their leg, but then I realize it was the lock keeping me inside. The lid flies open; I can finally breathe. I close my eyes due to the brightness outside. Once my eyes adjusted to the light a little, I lift myself up from the waist up.  
Still looking down; adjusting to the brightness, "Thank you... thank you so so mu-" I look up at my saviors face. _You've got to be kidding me!_  
"What? Something seem to bother you, Love? Giving that I just saved your life, you should be thanking me, not looking as if you'd wanted to murder me." The man says.  
 _Out of all the people in the world, it just had to be the one person I can't stand, the one person that put my life in danger, and actually killed me once._  
"Klaus."  
"Miss me?" He shoots me an intimating smile. _Why am I surprised?_ Nothing ever seems to go my way when it comes down to life or death.  
"What are you doing here, Klaus?" I give him an annoyed stare.  
"Saving your life. If that isn't obivious." He smiles at me once again, this time though, chuckling. _This is odd, I find myself laughing along with him. I don't even know what was so funny, I can already tell this is going to be a long day. I just know it._

 **Stefan's POV**  
A while after Damon arrived, has been either dead silience filled with tension or awkward conversations trying to break the silence. Neither of our options were satisfying. Caroline is attemping to get some answers out of Sybil about where she was been staying, so that Enzo and Bonnie can find the weapon so we can use it against her at last. While doing so, we started to exchange gifts. And you'll never guess what Caroline got Damon; Elena's necklace. _I don't even recall Caroline having it these past years, I always thought that it was still with Elena in the casket in New York. Elena. I sometimes think about everything that would of changed if she never got linked to Bonnie; putting her to a dreamless slumber. Well lets see; Jeremy wouldn't have left town, neither would of Tyler, and if Tyler didn't leave he might still be alive. Damon wouldn't have gone in the fault if Elena was here to stop him, and Enzo wouldn't have gone either if Damon hadn't. Which means, Damon and Enzo never would have gone on their killing spree, resulting in turning their humanities off. Caroline and I would be happy, and well...together._  
 _Oh shit. I'm not surprised._ Damon just told everyone that he's planning on killing someone by the end of the night.

 **Elena's POV**  
Klaus reaches his hand out, offering to help me out of the casket. I give him a hateful glance and he puts his hand down and smiles. While I was getting myself out, my leg gets caught in the bedding and I fall face first into the ground; my leg still caught in the casket.  
"I tried to help." He mumbles and takes a few steps back. I can see in the corner of my eye, looking up, that he's trying his hardest not to burst out laughing at my epic fail of doing something so simple.  
"Laugh it up while you can." I glare at him as I free my leg from the casket; the rest of my body falling down onto the cold, hard ground. _Is it weird I'm enjoying this? Like, I want to laugh as well, but am trying to toughen up and act as if I can't stand him. He's change. I can see that his has. Huh. How long has it been?_  
I pull myself of the ground, still glaring at him, but I think he can see right through me, and see that I'm really not mad at him, nor that I hate him. "What day is it? And don't ask why I'm asking this."  
"Christmas Eve, 2018." He smiles at me, wanting to see my reaction. _2018? 2018! That's not that bad, it could of been worse._ "I've heard about the spell; you know, the one putting you to sleep. That's quite unfortunate." He said seriously.  
"Y-Yeah, uh thanks?" _I had no clue how to respond to that statement. But I did know what I wanted to say next._ "Where's Damon?"  
Judging by the look on Klaus' face when I had said that, I knew it wasn't good. "Is he-" Klaus cut me off, knowing what I was trying to say.  
"No. He's just- preoccupied at this moment." He said unsure of how to answer my question. He backed up and leaned against the nearest wall. I gave him a flustered look, but he just brushed that look away like it never happened.  
"Preoccupied? What do you mean by 'preoccupied', Klaus if there's something going on, I want to know." I gave him an innocent look. Klaus' expression changed instantly.  
"Okay, but not here. I'll explain on the way." Klaus left the storage unit I was in.  
I chased after him, practially screaming. "On the way? Where?"  
"Mystic Falls of course." He smiled but I could tell he didn't want to be the one to break the news about whatever was wrong with Damon. He got into his car and started the engine. I ran over as quickly as possible knowing that if I kept him waiting he would drive off, without looking back, leaving me standed.


	2. The Return

**I forgot to leave an authors note in the last chapter, but this story if you haven't figured out, takes place 8x07 aka the mid season finale with the Christmas party, I changed a few things that had happened that episode but I hope you guys like this story so far. I will try my best to update ASAP but school sometimes gets in the way of that. Hope you enjoy. Oh and yes this is a Delena story.**

 **Stefan's POV**  
Things are starting to get interesting while time progresses. Damon still has everyone chewing their nails; wondering who he'll kill, _but I know my brother. This is just part of his plan to just scare the hell out of his victims, he's not going to go through with it. The only reason I could think of for why he did go through with it with Tyler is because based on what I've heard, Tyler said things that reminded him of Elena, he mentioned that this isn't him and that he just threw everything away, his life and his loved ones. But who knows anymore? Who knows if what Tyler said to Damon was true? Enzo was able to come back after everything. I still believe Damon can too. If he tries. We just need to find a reason that he wants to come back, like, Enzo had Bonnie. Bonnie was in his thoughts 24/7 reminding him of what he's lost, Elena would be in Damon's thoughts if she was here. Ugh I did it again. I brought up the 'what if Elena was here' thing. It kills me to even think about how Elena would react to see Damon like this. Just picturing her face when she saw that after leaving him for such a small period could have such a huge effect on someone. Damon hides his emotion well. Better than I ever could. Elena though, Elena was the one to break down those barriers, he opened up to her, he was never like that with me. Not even when we were humans. He always would build a barrier, and after Katherine he just kept adding on to it, making sure no one would ever be able to hurt him like she did. Then when Elena was gone, he started building his walls again, and slowly but surely made it back to the way he was. The way he's always been._

 **Elena's POV**  
Klaus and I've been on the road for only about two hours. _That sounds so unsettling. 'Klaus and I'._ I shiver at the thought of me saying that. I haven't brought up the whole 'Damon's been preoccupied' thing. _Honestly, I'm afraid to know. I've seen Damon in his darkest period, and I really don't want to go down that road again. Especially since I haven't seen him in what? 3 years? 4? I don't know anymore. I take a deep breath; preparing myself for what I was about to say_..."You said earlier, that you'll explain to me what's going on with Damon." I closed my eyes. _Why am I saying this? I'm not ready._ But I continue anyways. "I want to know."  
Klaus glances over even though he's driving, we stare at each other; waiting for someone to break the awkward silence. I open my mouth to say something, but nothing, I absoultly had no words. None.  
"Okay." He breaks the silence; focusing back on the road. "Where do you want me to start? The beginning? Or do you prefer I made a long story short?" He said calmly.  
"I want to know everything." I replied steady.  
"Well, It's been awhile since I've seen the Salvatores, so I don't know the full story, but I can tell you everything I know- well," He corrects himself. "Everything I've heard."  
I look nervously at him and nodd slowly.  
"Okay." He says once again.  
 _I'm so not ready for this. But the sooner the better. I just hope Damon's not too far gone. Or- or I don't know if I will be able to save him... You can see from a mile away, that I'm terrified to hear what Klaus has to say, maybe it's not even bad. Maybe I'm just overthinking it. It could be nothing. Or- or this could be life and death, maybe if I don't save him from himself, he could die._ I hear a voice, but I can't make through what it said so I ignore it. _Damon could be in serious trouble, and I'm just sitting here, with my old enemy on a road trip._ I hear the voice again, this time it said my name.  
"Elena!" I hear it once more. "Elena, Earth to Elena." The voice yelled. I quickly snap out of whatever it was that made me think about all that non-sense.  
"Elena?" Klaus says. Klaus was the voice I've been hearing.  
"S- Sorry. I just.. got lost in my thoughts." I stutter. _What's wrong with me? I'm finally going to get answers, but instead I think of these ridiculous ideas of what might be wrong with Damon. Now that I think of it; none of those are probably even close to the truth about Damon. I'm getting ahead of myself._  
"Are you okay?" He said actually sounding concerned for my well-being.  
"I don't really know." I open up to him. "Ever since you mentioned the 'problem' with Damon, I've just been-" I pause, looking out the window, like I was in some old, dramatic love movie from the 60s. "Worried. I guess? I- I can't stop thinking about what might happen to him if I can't help him." Did I seriously just open up to Klaus, the most terrifying of the Mikaelsons. For real, there's something wrong with me.  
"Elena, love. I understand that whatever you're going through, whatever Damon's going through, you will save him. I believe that, because I've seen that. With you and him. You two always find a way out of even the worst things, life and death. You and him will make it through this. I assure you." He said in a calming tone.  
"You're different from the Klaus I remember, you never use to care about others, especially those you've tried to kill. What happened with you, Klaus? What happened to the big bad hybrid that everyones heard legends of?" I said, noticing that my words sunk deep into him. I suppose no ones ever said that to his face, not that it was a bad thing, but just surprising.  
"I have a family, Elena. A daughter." He said with a smile. _Klaus has a daughter? Wow. I really have missed a lot._ "You're right. I never use to care, but the second I saw Hope's face, everything in my life changed." _Now this is sad, I'm jealous. I can't believe that Elena Gilbert is jealous of Klaus Mikaelson_. "Even if I didn't want to, I changed. For Hope. My daughter." He smiled again, then something hit me, I've never actually seen Klaus really smile besides that evil, stomach turning smile he gives everyone, but this smile, it was real and pure. Then I thought, _if Klaus can change from a psychopath to a loving father, Damon can at least bring himself back from the edge. I'm sure of it. But it's time. It's time to know the truth._  
"I'm ready. No more stalling. I want to know everything you know about Damon."  
He looked over and shot me a smile, see now that was the smile I remembered, that stomach turning smile. But for some unknown reason, it felt good to see it, because I knew, that this was going to be a lot harder than it looked to bring Damon back. It was going to be a challenge but it was one I was willing to accept.

Hours have passed and according to Klaus, 'we haven't even gotten to the good part' but to him the 'good part' is when we arrive and kill whatever it is messing with Damon. He's filled me in about this so called 'fault', this part confused me, but I went along with it anyways. He's mentioned that there was this thing in the fault, and that it's been trapped there for ages, oddly enough, when he said that I thought of Silas. I don't fully understand why. So this 'thing' inside the fault somehow attacked Damon, twisting his memories and his personality, completely changing who he is, so this is going to be fun. Appearently, this 'thing', I don't know what to call it, attacked Enzo too, I'm just surprised he's still around, no offense to Enzo, but the last time I checked Damon and Stefan both mostly couldn't stand him. Okay, I'm getting sidetracked. So Enzo and Damon went on a killing spree, wipping out good chuck of some states population. Enzo managed to free himself from this 'thing' but since Damon has no one left to cling to, he's still under this 'things' power, and since Klaus is a legend around these parts, word travels fast that Damon and the 'thing' crashed Caroline's Christmas eve party at the boarding house. _Oh and Klaus invited himself to 'save Damon' so this is definitely going to be one hell of a Christmas Party. Sorry Care, but we're about to sort of ruin this party, but just think of it as... were trying to save the day?_

We're only, I wanna say 2 hours away from the board house, we made absolutely no stops on our little 'roadtrip', and mostly just listened to the radio once Klaus filled me in about the 'Damon problem'. I was perfectly fine a few hours ago, but just as I see the 'Welcome To Virgina' sign, my gut dropped, I felt as if the weight of the entire world was balancing on my shoulders. _Come on, Elena. You can't be getting butterflies now!_

 **Caroline's POV**  
This whole party has been a complete and total disaster, Damon almost nearly killed Matt's dad, but before doing so he made him tell Matt the truth why he left all those years ago, and even though I was pissed, I also felt terrible. Damon is just a terrible person now without Elena. I'm gonna say this one more time, I wish Elena was here. But what I want more is for Damon to open my gift I got him, I want to see his face when a flood of memories of Elena come rushing back.

 **Stefan's POV**  
I just want this night to be over, I'm sick and tired of watching Damon act this way, it reminds me so much of the Damon I knew before he'd return to Mystic Falls 2010. Not only did he almost kill Matt's father, but he's threating his friends, and the twins. I won't let him lay a single hand on niether the twins nor our friends, or well my friends. Damon- Damon's alone in this world now, he pushed me away more than enough times. _I'm done with my brother_.

 **Elena's POV**  
I feel like an anvil just fell on my chest, in other words; I cannot breath. About 15 minutes ago we passed the 'Mystic Falls' sign at the boarder. And only like 2 minutes ago we passed the Mystic Grill. So, if I remember correctly, we will be arriving any minute now. But I'm just glad I won't be doing this alone, Klaus is here, and as he keeps making it crystal clear, he's coming in and putting Damon in his place, I told Klaus he can do whatever he wants, as long as he doesn't kill Damon then I'm fine with it. If Damon turned off his humanity, which I bet he has, then were going to have to push him further off the edge; which probably won't be the greatest idea, but we have no other way, we have to break him. Either with love or with pain. _We'll get through to him, no matter what it takes._  
 _Oh god._ We just arrived on the Salvatore property, I feel like just yesterday I was here. All these memories, good and bad, came rushing back, even those I didn't even know I remembered. I take a deep breath as Klaus takes the key out, and opens his side of the door to leave. I take a few seconds, calming my nerves and join him on the patio.  
Klaus doesn't even bother to ring the doorbell or even knock, he just walks on his unannounced.  
"Klaus." I can here Care mumble. He left the door open, I yet to walk in, afraid that once I see Damon like this, I will never be able to stop myself from always seeing him as he is now. A monster, this reminds me of when I first met him, still obsessed about Katherine and that he would kill whoever stood in his way, including me.  
"Love." He gives Care an innocent smile. "I come bearing gifts." I knew that he meant me. He turns around to see I still haven't joined him, I peek my head into the house, but not enough for my friends to see me. He lets out an "Ugh" and walks out the door and grabs me by my arm; pulling me into the house, even when I tried to pull away, he over-powered me, putting me in the center of the hallway looking into the living room, where everyone was.  
"Elena." Stefan gasped, sounding completely confused. _Oh my god, this is worst than I'd imagined._  
"Surprise." I said in a nervous tone, looking around the room. _Surprise? Really? You couldn't at least say, 'I'm back' or something, but no. I just said 'surprise'. What am I? Eight?_  
I glance around the room, seening nothing just confused and on the edge of crying faces. Caroline, Stefan, Ric, Matt, some man that looked identical to Matt, a woman that looked like she just solve a centuries old puzzle, and _Damon_...who had this expression on his face, one that is near impossible to describe. His eyes widened, but also looked sad with a hint of confusion. His body went limp and he looked as if he was about the colapse. With his mouth parted as if he wanted to say something but didn't know how. _Maybe, bringing him back won't be impossible after all. At least, that's what I hoped._

 **Please leave a review and tell me what you think might happen next time.**


	3. The Christmas Party

**Yay! Finally! In this chapter we're finally getting some Damon POV and how he's feeling. Even though I haven't gotten a lot of feedback, I'm going to continue because I just love where this story is going, and it's coming so easily. Please follow or favorite this story and leave a review.**

 **I do not own The Vampire Diaries or its characters, only this plot.**

 **Damon's POV**  
 _I don't know what to think. I hear this little voice in my head; screaming, 'that's Elena, Elena's here! Do something Jackass! Kiss her' but at the same time, I can still hear Sybil; clawing her way into my brain; forcing me not to feel. But I do feel. I don't know what I'm feeling, but...I feel._  
Everyone around me has this expression on their face like they just saw a ghost. But I...I haven't broken my stare into Elena's doe eyes. There's just something comforting about them. Even though, I've been dead for the past 178 years, my heart starts pounding out of my chest. _What is this? What is this that I'm feeling? I haven't felt this way since..._ that's it. Memories flood my mind. Things I forgot about so long ago, come rushing back; forcing their way back into my heart. Elena. Deep, deep inside, I want to cry into her arms. But...I can't.

 **Elena's POV**  
I stare into Damon's crystal blue eyes, those eyes I've longed for, for what feels like centuries. I can see that Damon isn't himself. He looks puzzled. He's trying so hard to break though whatever is it controlling him, but he just...can't. I can see that he wants to feel, I've seen him look like this before; broken. His appearence reminds me of the night we got the tomb open, without Katherine inside. We'd forced him out of the tomb, and his face...his face looked so betrayed- so heartbroken, yet so confused. That is the face I see now. I'm trying to understand what it is he's dealing with right now, without words I might add.  
 _He's fighing it. I can tell, even if I were blind. He's stronger than he looks, he's been through a lot, if there's one thing I know about Damon Salvatore, is that he's a fighter._

 **Stefan's POV**  
 _What?! Elena. I would say that I've gone mad but I look around the room to see Caroline with the same look on her face as I do. She's here. AND KLAUS? What the hell is Klaus doing here? And with Elena? I've never been so confused in my whole life. But how?_  
"Elena?" I repeat myself again. "But-but how?!" I take a step towards her. She hasn't moved since Klaus dragged her inside. And her eyes; focused on Damon.  
She breaks her stare at Damon and takes a step towards me and Caroline. "I really don't know." She laughs, and lundges herself into my arms, I bury my face in her silkly brown hair, as I let my tears flow down my face. She ends the hug and runs for Caroline, whose only a foot away. "Care!" I hear Elena mumble into their hug.  
Once Elena is done greeting Care and I , she takes her place next to Klaus. _I still have no idea why Klaus is here. But whatever it is, he does not look happy._

 **Elena's POV**  
 _I don't know why, but I go back next to Klaus in the hallway. I can see Klaus wants a piece of Damon right now, and honestly, I wasn't going to stop him._ I'm pissed, and it doesn't help that all these old feelings for Damon are fluttering back because of the stare he has yet to break, just piercing his crystal blue eyes into my heart. _Ugh. Elena stop. There's no time for this, you have one mission, to save Damon from himself, and even though I can see it's not going to be easy, you have to at least try._  
Before I know it, Klaus is taking action and confronting Damon.  
"So, the great and powerful...Damon Salvatore. Under the control of a Siren. That's a shame. I wasn't really in the mood today to kill anyone." Klaus slowly strolls towards Damon and the woman. _Siren? Okay, so I guess I don't have to call it a 'thing' anymore. And for real? Damon is controlled by a woman that looks like she never had blood on her hands. Okay, I'm lost now._  
"Klaus." Damon mumbles his first words since I've arrived. "What are you doing here?"  
"Wait, Damon." The Siren says holding her hand up at Damon and approaches Klaus. Klaus sneers at the woman. "Klaus Mikaelson. The Klaus Mikaelson. Ha, and I thought today couldn't get any better." She looks in my direction.  
"Sybil." Klaus says with absolutely no emotion what's so ever. _Okay, so the woman's name is Sybil, she's a Siren; whatever that is. And she's the one controlling my boyfriend. And I thought the fault was confusing._  
She runs her fingers on his cheek-bone. Klaus still blankly stares at her. He uses his speed and snatches her arm and snaps her wrist, in a matter of seconds. She gasps in pain but that quickly washes away, she smiles and laughs as she pries Klaus' fingers off of her arm.  
"I see you've gotten stronger, Niklaus." She smiles and returns next to Damon. _Huh? What the hell is going on? Do they know each other? Is that why he insisted on tagging along?_  
Klaus vamps over to her and pushes her against the wall, holding her from her neck, at least a foot of the ground; choking her.  
Then, Damon vamps over, throws Klaus off her. Klaus hits the wall on the other side of the room violently. _Damon!_  
Klaus picks himself off the ground but before he can engage in action, Stefan gets between the two; stoping them from ripping each others heads off.  
"Damon! What the _hell_ is wrong with you?!" I scream stepping forwards. Damon stares at me with pain in his eyes. My words had hurt him in ways that I can't explain. He steps away, resisting the urge to fight, for me.  
"Ah, ah, ah, Damon." Sybil puts her finger up, with a wicked smiles across her face.  
Damon looks startled; afraid of what she'll make him do.  
"I didn't teach you to back down on a fight." She smiles, and tilts her head so she can see me clearly. Staring at me. "Kill her." She mumbles under her breath trying to make it so Damon would be the only one to hear her, but she obviously forgot she was in a room full of vampires. Damon turns around; facing me. His eyes scream 'run', knowing that he may not be able to fight off her orders, I back up and few steps. "Do it, Damon. Or I will. And trust me when I say that it will not be pretty." She lets out a chuckle.  
 _I'm not afraid anymore. You would think that a girl always surrounded by vampires that could kill her in a heartbeat would be afraid by now. But I'm not. I'm not afraid of Damon._  
I take a few steps forward, towards Damon. Now only feet apart. "Damon. You can fight this." I whisper in a soothing manner.  
His eyes start to water, and his face shows that he's resisting the best he can.  
"Elena. Go now." Stefan shouts, still holding back Klaus just in case.  
"Elena!" Care, Ric, and Matt all shout. _I ignore them all._  
"Elena, he's changed. He's not the same person you left behind 4 years ago!" Stefan pleads. _All of their voices fade away. It's just me and Damon._  
"Elena...you need to go now." Damon whispers. "Please. I don't want to hurt you."  
"Then don't. Fight it, Damon. I need you to fight this." I plead into his eyes. Hot tears running down my cheeks.  
"I'm sorry." Damon looks down for a moment. When he lifts his head, his eyes are red, with black veins under his eyes. Before I can do or say anything, I'm outside on the ground. I can see the boarding house only meters away but too far to yell for help. Damon now on top of me on the cold ground, still with his red eyes and black veins making an appearence, I close my eyes. I grab onto the grass and open my eyes preparing myself for what might happen next. I tremble in fear. _I couldn't save him._ But before I knew it, Damon's lips push against mine; desperate for me to return the kiss. But I do. He entangles one hand in my hair and the other one on my waist; pulling me closer. He pulls away from the passionate kiss seconds after, now with his beautiful blue eyes, and flawless skin. "I need you to stay away from me. It would kill me if I hurt you, Elena." He says quietly, only inches apart from my lips.  
"I can't let you deal with this on your own, Damon. You're so close, don't give up now." I plead. "Please, Damon. Let me help you." I kiss him again, this time it was gentle. I can feel cold tears dripping on my cheeks, coming from Damons sweet eyes. This kiss though, lasted for what felt like years. Damon and I hear the front door open, he stares into my eyes and vanishes into the woods. I'm now lying on the grassy ground, alone. Everyone besides Sybil and Klaus came rushing to pick me up off the ground; asking if I'm okay. _I'm better than okay. I've never felt more alive in my whole life._ Klaus is hiding on the patio, lost in his thoughts, and Sybil is no where to be found. She probably is off looking for Damon right now. _It's not too late. I can save him._

 **Please leave a review about what you thought of this chapter.**


	4. The Walk

**OMG I'm so sorry I didn't post anything yesterday and kept you wanting. I was experiencing writers block, but this time it wasn't so bad, I've had it for over a month once. Anyways, here's chapter 4? Yeah, I think? I don't know XD, a lot happens this chapter but it's more of an informational chapter, and we really get to see how Elena's feeling. Please leave a review and follow and favorite this story.**

 **Elena's POV**  
 _Dear Diary,_  
 _Its been about four years since I've written to you, but I have I good explaination. I've been under this...spell, that Kai had put on me years ago; linking me to my best friend, putting me to sleep until he got his revenge; Bonnie dead. Anyways, I'm awake, with Bonnie still alive. I haven't seen her or Jeremy yet, but I cannot wait._  
 _I haven't been able to think clearly lately. I'm sure you can figure out why...Damon. Just the thought of him out there, alone and scared, is hurting me. He's still fighting, I can tell. We kissed, yeah, even though Damon is under this, I don't know what to call it...possession? Sure. He's possessed, (that just sounds weird) by this Siren named Sybil, based on what I've picked up on her, she's a bitch. I don't know how I'm going to bring him back, and get rid of this Siren, but I'll die trying if that's what it takes._  
 _Elena Gilbert_  
It's the morning after the Christmas Party, aka, Christmas Day. I'm refusing to get out of bed unless I know how I'm going to save Damon or at least find him. He disappeared after the party yesterday without looking back. I don't know how many times I've said this but I can tell he's fighting this possession. He wants to feel, someone just has to break down his walls and show him the way. And that someone is going to be me.  
"Elena!" Care screams from downstairs. I groan and lift Damon's covers over my head.  
Then all of a sudden I hear children screaming my name. I poke my head out; making sure I haven't lost it. There's two kids jumping on my bed, pulling the covers off me. I sit up; confused as hell.  
"Care!" I yell out confused. Staring at the kids.  
Caroline comes walking in my room, leaning on the opened door. "What?" She asks as if she didn't even see the kids on my bed.  
I focus back on the children, whose stopped jumping and are now just sitting in front of me. I reach my hand on and touch one of the kids on the shoulder. They giggle and start hopping again on my bed, this time yelling out, 'Aunt Elena' what is going on?  
"Care...who are they..." I say, still staring at the children shouting 'aunt Elena'.  
"Oh my god! I totally forgot!" She starts cracking up, "Girls, go down stairs, Daddy's making pancakes." _Daddy? Who the hell is 'Daddy'?_  
I look blankly at Care, whose still laughing. "Care? Who were those kids? And why were they calling me Aunt Elena?"  
"This is going to be confusing, so try to catch up." She smiles and sits on the bed.  
Care tells me about how Jo's coven transported the twins when she wa dying so that their coven will live on, and the twins ended up with Care; even though she's a vampire, those rules didn't apply, so to make a long story short, Jo and Ric's babies ended up in Care so Ric and Care have kids...whoa. While she was telling me this, I forced myself to get out of bed and get dressed. _No matter how badly I just wanted to lie in bed, obsessing over Damon, I have to move forward. I have to._  
After Care catches me up on the whole twin thing, we walk down stairs and join Ric and Stefan. Ric's in the kitchen with the kids, and Stefan is in the library writing in his journal. _I haven't even thought about how Stefan must be feeling about his brother_. I join Stefan in the library, he hasn't notices that I'd sat next to him; too lost in his thoughts.  
"Stefan." I stare at him; waiting for him to acknowledge me.  
"Sorry, Elena." He apologized, finishing his entry.  
"No, it's fine. I wanted to ask you something." A look of concern washed over me.  
"Sure, anything." He has noticed that this was serious. He placed his journal down on the coffee table and sat up so that he would be facing me.  
"Yesterday..." I began. I can see that me bringing up yesterday made him feel uneasy.  
"When Sybil told Damon to kill me; you shouted out to me th- that," I stuttered; reliving the moment in my head. "Damon has changed, that he's not the same person I had left behind 4 years ago...do- do you belive that? Do you think he's too far gone?" I look down; unable to face Stefan. Why did I say that? I can already see that he's hurting.  
"Elena...you've missed a lot in the past years, I use to think, and hey, maybe I still do think this but I would believe that Damon just needed hope. You know? He just needed someone to hold on to, or else...he would let go. And we would lose him for good." Stefan said under his breath. _I could tell that this was what he was writing about before I came in because his words came so naturally and easily. This had hurt me to finally hear someone admit how far Damon was gone out loud_. "But now that you're hear...I thiknk he's found that person he needed to hold onto. You, Elena. He needs you. I saw that, Elena. I saw the way he looked at you yesterday. Something inside of him shattered. He's going to try to push you away, but you cannot let him. You can't let him do this alone..." He paused. Taking a deep breath, thinking about something before saying it. Then he nodded to himself, "Elena, whatever it is you're planning on helping Damon. Count me in. We're in this together." He smiles.  
I lean over and hug him. "Thank you, Stefan."

 **Damon's POV**  
I've haven't been able to get Elena out of my head. I keep reliving out kiss we shared outside last night. I was suppose to kill her, instead, I find myself kissing her. _What am I doing?_ Knowing Elena, she's going to stop at nothing to find me and help save me from myself even if it's going to get her killed, and it might...  
I managed to trick Sybil into thinking that Elena means nothing to me anymore. But I know once Sybil knows the truth, she'll do anything until Elena is either dead or out of the picture. That's why it's best for Elena's safety if I just stay away from her. I don't know what I would do with myself if my actions gets Elena hurt...or worse. I love her too much to let myself bring harm upon her. Even though, staying away from her is absolutely the last thing I want to do, I have to for her safety. That's all that matters anymore.  
Sybil can't ever, and I mean ever, find out about my real feelings for Elena. Those feelings that have survived through months of torture, those feelings that have kept me from completely flipping my switch and just...giving up. If Sybil does anything to Elena to use against me...I don't think I'll survive.

 **Elena's POV**  
This is by far the worst Christmas I've had. Not that it's bad or anything, it's actually really peaceful and sweet with the kids and all. But I'm not spending it with the one person I wanted to. And I don't think I even need to say his name. You know who I'm talking about.  
The girls just finished unwrapping their gifts, and I've only known them for what? 3 hours tops? And I feel like a shitty aunt for not getting them anything. But in my defense, I only woke up 60 years too early; linked to Bonnie...Bonnie. Holy shit. I totally forgot about Bonnie. I haven't seen her and she probably doesn't even know I'm awake right now; we all went straight to bed after Damon left yesterday, so it's not like we had any time to tell her.  
With my luck, here she comes right now with Enzo.  
The door flies open, like Enzo just took a foot to it. He's carrying at least 5 gifts in his arms and places them down under the tree. He looks over and begins walking towards the door. He does a double take, this time staring at me, with his jaw dropping. I just give an awkward smile back at him; not knowing how to respond.  
Bonnie comes walking by him placing a wine bottle on the coffee table infront of the tree. She of course faces the other direction that I'm in so now her back is facing me. Care lets out a small giggle, and Stefan and Ric just smile, waiting for Bonnie to realize.  
I just get more comfortable on the couch, knowing that this might take awhile. Bonnie is in the process of removing her coat and placing it on a near by chair. I swear I can hear crickets in the room. Bonnie is probably at a good 3 minutes without noticing that her life long friend has basically risen from the dead. _I'm starting to grow impatient._  
I clear my throat as loudly as I humanly could at the time. "Ah-ehm." And again. "Ah-ehm!" Even louder.  
"What!?" Bonnie stays fusterated and turns around. "ELENA!" She jumps in my arms.  
"Ow, Bonnie. You're. Crushing. Me!" She ignores my comment and sqeezed me more, it was obivious she wasn't planning on letting go.  
"Oh my god, Elena." She cried into the hug.  
After 5 minutes, Bonnie let me breath; releasing me from the deadly embrace.  
Bonnie and I haven't let each others sides since, she's even trying to convince Enzo into staying the night in the guest bedroom. She's acting like if she leaves me for a second I'll be back asleep in that casket. Between you and me...I'm afraid to go to the bathroom; thinking Bonnie will come running in, freaking out, making sure I'm still awake. Silly, isn't it?  
 _Ooh! Before I forget...Klaus. So now that I've been thinking about it. He just shows up when I wake up; in his best behavior, drives me all the way down to Mystic Falls, and just leaves? He was acting strange with Sybil. Oh my god! Do you think there's- you know- history there between them? Oh my gosh, I got to tell Bonnie all this._

Hours later, Bonnie ended up persuading Enzo into staying for the night, but with Bonnie, it's gonna end up turning into at least a month.  
Not only do I have the problem with Damon; you know, finding it and shit. But now I can't get Klaus and Sybil out of my head. Were they together? I've never seen Klaus tense up like that with anyone, maybe he did a little bit with Katherine but besides her, no one. Oh. Nope. I take that back. He acted the exact same way when his mother and father came back in the mix of things.  
I need to clear my head...  
"Care, Stefan, Bonnie...I'm going for a walk don't wait up on me." I yell out, heading for the door.  
"Okay!" Care yells.  
I smile and walk out the front door. _Whoa. So much as happened in the past 24 hours, I'm surprised I haven't passed out_. I stroll down the same path I use to years back when Damon got on my nerves or we had an argument. _Ugh. How's that possible. Even when I'm recalling even the worst memories between us, I still feel these- these butterflies in my stomach._  
I take a deep breath and just colaplse on the dirty forest ground; looking up at the starry night.  
"What's wrong with me...why can't I stop thinking of him..." I whisper to myself. I bring my hands up and cover my eyes; hoping to cure my headache.  
"Who? Me?" I hear a voice say, coming from behind me.  
I turn around, still lying on the ground. "Damon?" I say under my breath.  
"Hi." He smirks at me; slowing walking towards me.  
"H-hi?" I stare at him with a distored look on my face.  
He smirks once more and joins me looking up at the night. We lie there in silence.  
"What are you doing here?" I whispter, knowing that he'll hear me, no matter what.  
"Same as you." He mumbles, still staring up at the night sky.  
I look over at him. "And what is it that I'm doing?"  
"Thinking..." He looks over at me. Staring at my eyes, then my lips, then back at my eyes. "About us...right?"  
"...Maybe..." I give him a small smile; teasing him. I pick myself up off the ground, walking away.  
"Hey!" Damon yells, hurrying to pick himself up; chasing after me.  
"Can I help you?" I say annoyed but still teasing him. In other words I'm playing hard to get for disappearing on me yesterday.  
Still trying to catch up to me. "Elena, wait up." He laughs.  
"Why?" I look back at him for a second, still quickening my pace.  
"I wanted-" He vamps infront of me. I stop and stare into his sweet, blue eyes. "I wanted to see you, Elena." He says in a soothing manner.  
I just stare at him, clueless on how I should respond. _Do I kiss him...or do I just play it off cool?_  
"I wanted to say goodbye." He looks down, pain grows in his eyes. But he looks up and grabs my hand; pulling me into him. Placing a passionate kiss upon my lips. Sending chills down my spine. My nerves go on hyperdrive, I feel like he's touching every square inch of my body. _Wait? Goodbye?_  
I pull away. "Goodbye?!"  
"Shut up and kiss me." He ignores my question, smirks at me and pulls me back in, continuing the kiss.  
 _No matter how much I've wanted to do this. There's still one question still on the table. 'I wanted to say goodbye.' What?! What the hell does that mean? Goodbye?! This can't be goodbye!_

 **Please leave a review!**


	5. The Goodbye

**I'm so sorry I haven talk posted lately. But on the bright side I'm on my break so I should be able to post more. This is sort of a short chapter but I ended up writing this chapter at least 3 times. I wrote it on my phone then I typed it on my laptop and now I'm back on my phone. Sorry for the wait and hopefully it won't happen again. Please leave a review of how you think of the story so far and maybe some suggestions. Sorry again!**

 **Elena's POV**

 _Even though I've never been happier in the past years, I can't do this, not now._

I pull away with a confused and hurt look on my face. "Goodbye?"

He exhales, and looks at his surroundings; avoiding eye contact with me. "Yes. Goodbye."

"What the hell does that mean, Damon?!" I yell at him, tears quickly fill my eyes, but I fight them off from flowing down my cheeks.

He just stared blankly into my eyes, not wanting to say what he was thinking. "Elena..." he choked up. Stepping closer to me but I push him away. "It's for the better. It's for your safety!" He pleaded.

"Really, Damon?! Do you think I give a damn about my safety?!" I yelled, I was just being honest.

"Well I do!" He yelled back defensively.

"Damon, this can't be goodbye. I just got back. After everything we've been through, you're just going to give up!" My tone quickly changes. "Please don't do this, Damon."

"I don't have a choice, baby. Everything I'm doing now, I'm doing for you, Elena. I love you. And if anything happened to you, I don't know what I'll do without you. But Sybil...she'll come for you if we continue this, she will kill you, Elena. So the quicker I get out of your life, the safer you'll be..." He smirked trying to lighten the mood but it failed.

"Damon, what happened to the guy that told me I wanted passion and even a little danger? Cause that was the guy I fell for. Not whoever this is." I instantly regretted my words. His face fell at my words, they have hurt them. "Damon, I- I was caught up in the moment, I didn't mean that-" He had cut me off.

"No, Elena. Thanks for making it easier for me to leave you." He snarled at me.

"Damon, I-" Before I could finish; he was gone. "Damon!" I screamed into the now pitch black woods. Tears ran down my face; out of control.

 _I was alone in the world. If things did have to end between us, this was 100% not how I wanted it to go down. I didn't mean my words. I can't believe I just said that to him. He looked so hurt and broken before the rage consumed him. 'You want a love that consumes you. You want passion and adventure, and even a little danger.' I didn't fall in love with that Damon. I fell in love with the selfless, loving, caring Damon. The Damon that gave me my necklace back even though that necklace represented his brothers love for me, he gave it to me anyways. That's the Damon I love..._

"I love you, Damon." I whisper to myself. Damon hasn't given me a chance to tell him before he ran off. Tears still running down my face, I lean up against a tree and look back up at the starry night.

I feel this cool breeze besides me, I glance over and see him; standing there tears now running down his cheeks. Damon slowly walks up to me, no one has yet to say anything. He places a passionate kiss on my lips. The kiss felt desperate. Like he was a dying man, kissing his love for the last time. He ends the kiss, staring into my eyes. His lips quickly turns into a smile, not a smirk but a real, genuine smile. "I love you too, Elena Gilbert."

Tears run once more down my face.

He wipes the tears away. "No more crying...Elena. Just know I will always and I mean always be here for you. Just know that I'm doing this for your well being, not mine. And yes, I know you don't give a damn about your safety, but that is all I care about, Elena. It will destroy me to see you hurt or worse. Okay, Elena?" He caresses my face; still staring into my doe, brown eyes.

"Okay, Damon." I whispered. "I understand. I just...don't want to believe that this is it. That this is the end."

"Elena. This isn't the end. Once everything is taken care of and Sybil is gone. I will come back to you. I promise." He murmured.

I smile back at him. "Forever."

He smiled once more. Kissing my forehead. "Anything you want, Elena. And if what you want is 'forever' than that is what you'll get." He mumbled into my head. "It's time for me to go, before she realizes I'm gone."

"Yeah..." I breathe.

"I love you." He caresses my face once more.

"I love you, Damon Salvatore." _The way I said it reminded me of Damon and I's last memory together; when he was in my head after Kai had put the spell on me._

He smiled and vamped away.

 _Now this was how I wanted it to end. Even if it's not the end._

I walk back to the boarding house, I've totally lost track of the time. It couldn't have been that long. I crack the front door open. All the light are out, except for a lamp in the living room. I tip toe over; trying not to make too much sound because of the twins. Caroline is sitting on the couch with her diary.

"Care?" I whispered.

"Where have you been Elena?" He sounded like my mother.

"I told you I was going for a walk." I laugh and sit besides her.

"Yeah, 3 hours ago." She shakes her head. "What happened out there?" He smiled; acting like we were 17 again talking about a crush.

"If I tell you, you have to promise not to freak out." I grin.

"I promise! Now tell me!" She begged.

"Damon." I mumble.

"What?! Oh my gosh, Elena!" She squealed. "Tell me everything! And don't you even think about leaving out a single detail!"

"So I went out to clear my head, and Damon shows up! We start talking and we kissed!" I gossip.

"No way!" Care freaked out. I feel like I'm telling her about my first kiss; we're acting like teenagers.

"It was amazing. But oh my god, I forgot this part!" I yelled. Care practically freaked out when I said that. "Before we kissed, he said that he was here to say goodbye."

"What?! Goodbye?! What does that mean?" Care squeezed a nearby pillow to death.

"Exactly what he said. He was here to say goodbye to me!" I squealed. "So I stopped the kiss, freaked out at him, and let's just say there were lots of yelling and tears."

"Oh, Elena..." Care says trying to comfort me.

"Let me finish!" I giggle. "I said things that I didn't mean, he said things and ran off. Minutes later he returned and we made up by well...kissing."

"Seriously?!" She freaks.

"Yup. Then we made up, and he left." I finish.

"He left? What? Elena, you can't just let him go." She yelled.

"Hey, chill. He said that once we figure things out with the siren and stuff that he'll come back, no matter what." I calm her down.

"Elena...Stefan, Bonnie, and I have been trying to save him for months, there is no way out." She says.

"But I'm here now, he has something to fight for." I try to reason with her.

"Elena, we've done everything humanly and supernaturally possible, and nothing. There's no way that we know of." She explained to me.

"There has to be a way." I mumble.

"Then you're going to have to fight for it, Elena." Care says.

"Then that's what I'm going to do." I look up at her. "I'm going to fight."

Care looked horrified by my words, knowing that when I want something, I'm going to get it, no matter what it takes.

"Before you do anything crazy, here." She handed me her diary. "I promised you four years ago that I'll write down everything, so that when you woke up you could read it and it'll seem like you were never gone." She smiled.

"Thanks, Caroline." I smiled back. We hugged across the coach. _I was finally going to see how Damon was before all this siren shit happened._

 **Please leave a review!**


	6. The 14th Century

**I'm very happy how this chapter came out. This is more informational and answers some unknown questions; like 'how does Klaus know Sybil?' Please leave a review and if you like my story so far, add it to your favorites and follow for updates! I most likely won't be posting anything giving that it's Christmas and I might not update the 26 either. Sorry! Hope you enjoy and MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

 **Elena's POV**

 _It's now December 26, it doesn't feel like it but whatever. I've stayed up all night reading as many journal entries possible. I think I got up to August 2017? I believe that's what it was. I skipped over some; like the ones about the pregnancy; no offense Care. It's what I expected it to be like when I was gone; casual, depressing, and of course chaotic. Care mostly wrote about what was going on, and not about her feelings; but what can I say. She use to tell me that it would be the last thing she would do; write in a diary. But since Care is an amazing, outgoing friend; she did it anyways. Even if it wasn't that helpful._

I can hear that everyone is already up. Especially Ric, I can hear him yelling, either he's pissed, or a morning drunk. I pull the covers off me and head for the master bathroom connected to Damon's room (which if you couldn't figure out, I'm staying in his room), I took a short shower and got dressed. I carry Care's diary down with me just in case I have time to read more. I rush down the stairs and head for the living room with everyone in it; arguing.

"Caroline! We can't do that!" Bonnie yells,

"We don't have a choice!" Caroline defends herself.

"I agree with Caroline. That would be too risky! We can't just drop everything!" Alaric shouts. _Okay so he was pissed, not drunk._

"Care, listen, this is the only way we can save him." Stefan tries to calm Care down.

"Stefan! I have kids! I have a family here, and your brother! Your brother have put their life in danger multiple times!" She shouted at Stefan.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! What's going on?!" I step into the mix. I think they're talking about Damon, Care said 'your brother' so yeah.

"Stefan wants to go after Damon." Care says; crossing her arms.

"So...what's the problem with that? Last night you told me the same thing." I defend Stefan's side.

"Yeah, but Stefan wants to drop everything we have here!" Care yells at me.

"Caroline. Calm down. This isn't the end of the world. Are we going to need to go after Damon? Yes. Do we need to drop everything here? No. Are the twins in danger because of Damon? Yes and no. None of this is his fault." I calm Care down and start talking to everyone. "We need to work together. Not whatever this is! What happened to you guys?!" I motioned towards Stefan and Care. "Okay?"

"Yeah." Stefan mumbles.

"Yes. But that Siren wants my kids! She's going to get what she wants! She'll make Damon do her dirty work too!" Caroline starts getting worked up again.

"Caroline, calm down." I said.

The door opens and Klaus walks on in and joins us in the living room. "Hello, love" he says towards Caroline. "I like you all feisty." He smiles. "If you don't mind, I need to borrow Miss Elena for a moment." What? Why me...!

"Uhh. Yeah? Sure." I mutter and walk towards Klaus.

"Elena. Do you want me to come with you?" Stefan takes a step forward.

"No, Stefan. It's fine." I look at Klaus with confusion. "He won't hurt me." Klaus gives me a small but insuring smile. We walk outside and stroll on the patio for a bit before he begins talking.

"I know Caroline gave you her journal. Correct?" He says urgently.

"Yeah. How did you know?" I ask. A puzzled look consumes me.

"Not important. Did she mention anything about that siren? Anything about her?" He says seriously.

"Maybe." I eye ball him. "Why do you want to know?"

"Let's just say; I know her and I will do anything to make sure she rots in hell." He snarled.

"That's good enough for me. It mentioned that she's spent centuries in that fault; locked away. Enzo told Bonnie that for months Damon and him had to feed her people who has done wrong in their lives. Oh and she has a 'sister'."

"Seline." Klaus whispers.

"Yeah..." I stare at Klaus, there's definitely more to his story then I know.

"Alright, is that all." He looks back up to me.

"Yeah. Basically." I mumbled.

"Okay. Goodbye, Elena." He said urgently again. Disappearing instantly into his car; driving off.

"What the hell just happened..." I whisper to myself. I go back inside and join the others; still in the living room.

"What was that about?" Caroline asks.

"Why was Klaus here again?" Stefan says.

"Elena? You alright?" Bonnie asks.

"I'm fine, Bonnie." I sit down on the couch.

"Why was he here?" Alaric asks concerned.

"He wanted to know more about Sybil..." I began.

"Sybil? Why?" Enzo joins in. He has stayed silent ever since the whole Damon argument earlier today.

"He said that and I quote; 'I know her and I will do anything to make sure she rots in hell'. He knew who Seline was too." I said blankly. Everyone looked stunned.

"Anything else? Does he know how to kill her?" Stefan asks as soon as I finished speaking.

"No, but the way he said it sounded like he knew a way." I mutter.

 _Huh. Now it's going to drive me insane until I know the full story between them. And I think I know who can help me._

I rush upstairs, into Damon's room. Ignoring everyone's questions of where I was going. Bonnie and Caroline gathered all my stuff 4 years ago and put them in a box in Damon's closet. I quickly get the box out and look for this letter I got at least 8 years ago; well only 4 years ago to me, but that's not the point. I find the letter and see the number. I run back downstairs, grab my phone; running past everyone.

"Elena...what's wrong?" Caroline asks.

"Elena...?" Stefan trailed off.

"Lena!" Bonnie shouted.

"Sorry guys! Busy!" I run back upstairs with my phone.

I dial up the number, after the 3rd ring they answered.

"Hello?" The man asked puzzled.

"Elijah." I say instantly.

"Katerina?" He got excited but he tension between us risen.

"No, it's Elena." I say.

"Elena. My apologies. I thought you were-" I cut Elijah off.

"Yes I was asleep; linked to Bonnie but that's not why I'm calling...Do you know Sybil and Seline?"

He paused. It was silent for a minute. "Elijah. You still there?"

"Yeah, yeah. Uh, where did you hear those names?" He said the threatening statement.

"So I take that as a yes?" I say confidently.

"Elena, whatever the situation is, stay away from those two. They will single handily ruin your life, please, Elena. Stay as far away from them as possible." He sounded concerned for my safety.

"I'm guessing you haven't heard...those Sirens are controlling Damon, they have been for months now. And your brother, Klaus; knew Sybil. He as a matter of fact, paid me a visit not even an hour ago, asking about them." I sounded official, it was weird.

"Niklaus is in Mystic Falls?" Elijah said speechless.

"Yeah. I need a favor from you." I demanded.

"What would that be, Elena?" He sounded worried.

"I need you to meet me, and explain how it is that you know Sybil and Seline. And don't deny it. Your brother told me that he knew them." I state.

"And what if I decline...?" He sounded nervous.

"I'll find out one way or another. Either from you or evil herself." I threatened. Ever since we've met he was always very protective of me for some reason.

"Fine. I'll be there by tomorrow afternoon. I'll call when I'm ready to talk." He hung up right away.

I toss my phone on the bed and go back downstairs.

"Elena, what was that?" Caroline asked sounding worried.

"Ahh nothing I just called an old friend for a favor." I calm them down.

"Elena, do I even want to know who...?" Bonnie said stressed, falling back on the couch.

"Just Elijah." I smile, knowing they'll flip. And I sure was right.

"Elijah?!" Bonnie freaked.

"Elena what were you thinking?!" Stefan shouted.

"I was thinking that I still had questions without answers that only a Mikaelson can answer. So I thought Elijah is better than Klaus or even Rebekah." I defend my actions.

"Did he at least answer those questions?" Alaric asks annoyed. He never liked any of the Mikaelsons.

"No. Well at least not now." I say worried to tell them we're going to have a visitor tomorrow. "I uhh might have invited him over to talk but only to answer my questions!" I freak out thinking everyone will be pissed but the only one upset was Care.

"Elena! My girls! What if he comes inside and sees that there's two siphoner's, also known as the number one most wanted for those Siren bitches." Care states.

"Caroline, your girls will be fine. We can meet somewhere else. We will figure out a way to kill the sirens, but I need as much information as I can get and it seems that the Mikaelsons knows a lot about them on a personal level. I need you to trust me..." I need her right now...I need my best friend.

"I trust you." She mumbles. I give her a short, calming hug and head for the library so I can finish Caroline's diary or at least put a dent in it.

The day flies by after that, and before I know it, it's morning. I go to bed at probably 5 in the morning. I slept like a baby but I was late. Three missed calls and 4 unanswered test messages; all from Elijah. Great! I fall out of the bed and run around the room; looking for something to throw on. I throw some clothes on and grab my phone, and keys.

"Pick up! Pick up!" I yell into the phone; still ringing, I walk out the door. I literally ran into Elijah outside the door.

"Late; are we?" He says blankly.

"I slept in." I giggle.

"It's nice to see you, Elena." He gives me a polite smile.

"You too, Elijah." I motion to the car parked outside.

"Can't we just stay here?" Elijah asked.

"Uhh yeah. But to be honest, everyone here, has uhh...I don't know how to word this so I'm just going to say it. Almost everyone here doesn't like you...for reasons." I laugh it off.

"Oh course." He says as we walk to my car. We drive off; we agree on the Lockwood mansion. This reminded me of the time Elijah told me his life story and revealed that Klaus was his brother.

We park the car and silently walk to the back. Minutes later, as we continue walking, Elijah breaks the silence.

"What is it that you want to know, Elena?" Elijah asks.

"Everything. I want to know how you know Sybil and Seline." I demanded. If you haven't noticed yet, but I'm trying my best to be the Alfa.

"It was in the 14th century, to be more exact; 1362. My siblings were ready to give up on their humanity, and I, I was still holding on. It's part of the reason why they call me 'the noble brother'." He pauses. Looks around as if he's lost in thought; we continue walking. "Anyways, we were in Italy by this time; I was attempting to save my brothers and sister from losing their humanity mostly because I knew that if I failed in saving them, our family legacy will fall in ruins. And I could not let that happen, giving that I was the eldest." He continued.

 _I was intrigued with Elijah's life story; I've always been. Something about it gave me my imagination back. I could see everything; every little detail that Elijah had spoke of; so clearly._

Elijah continued. "I've tried everything to save my family; well...mostly everything. The one thing that could save my family was also the one thing that destroyed my family in the 15th century...a woman. Sybil to be more precise. She walked into our lives just like Katerina would a hundred years later. Instantly, Niklaus and I fell for the woman."

"Wait, so you and Klaus fell for the same woman, not once, but twice?" I sounded shocked.

"Indeed. Just like the Salvatore brothers had with Katerina then you." He smiled at me knowing that what he had just said bothered me; but he did it because I interrupted his story.

"Shall I continue?" He asked politely.

"Please do." I nod at him.

"Sybil had my brother and I fooled for an entire year. But unlike Katerina; she preferred Niklaus." _When he had said that, Damon instantly popped up in my head, just like how Katherine preferred Stefan over him and how heartbroken he was._ "But for only one reason, his power. Being an Original and a potential hybrid, he was the strongest one out of all of his siblings, including myself. Niklaus of course, believed that she loved him for himself not his strength, but she used him; multiple times in multiple ways. The one way I could recall is how she manipulated him into doing her dirty work; he killed in her name. But she did keep him from turning off his humanity; and no matter how badly it hurt me to witness him being used like that, I knew that without her, he would be humanity free by now. I know most of the time you believe that my brother is a monster with no feelings, but I know for a fact he has yet to completely flip his switch."

"So let me get this straight...You and Klaus fell for Sybil, she chose Klaus over you. But she used him to kill in her name. Correct?" I ask.

"Yes. So after that, I confronted my brother and brought light to the situation that was Sybil. He believed me and we immediately wanted to take action. And we did. We used our mothers girmore and a witch that owed us a favor, to take down Sybil. It would of worked, but little did we know, Sybil had a sister." He relived the moment.

"Seline?" I mumble.

He looks over to me, "Yes." He blankly spoke. "She nearly killed Niklaus and I with her strength." He muttered.

"But I thought you could only be killed with the white oak stake?" I was shocked yet horrified.

"Those rules don't apply to a Siren of that many years. Seline took her sister and fled, but before doing so, Seline told us one thing that to this day still echoes in my head. ' _If you dare to come near us again, I will kill everyone you know as you watch_ ' then she ran away. Sybil and Seline are trouble. They won't hesitate to kill you and your loved ones, Elena. Take it from me; stay away from them." Elijah vamped away into the woods.

 _Everything he had admitted to, haunted me. Those words echoed in my head like they have been with Elijah and probably Klaus too. But now I know everything I wanted to. I know their weaknesses...each other._

 **PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!**


	7. The Comeback

**Please read my little note at the end of this chapter PLEASE. I have tons of ideas of where I can go with this story, and I would love your help! So, again, please read my note at the end of this chapter and leave a review regarding my note and if you enjoyed this chapter. Thanks.**

 **Elena's POV**  
I headed home soon after Elijah had left, and once I had cleared my thoughts. I rushed into my car, and broke down immediately. _I don't know what overcame me, but the second I sat down in the driver's seat, I felt as if everything that has been happening with my screwed up life, hit me at 100 miles per hour._ I gripped onto the steering wheel, and brought my head down; leveling with it. As the tears poured down my face; falling onto my lap, I thought, _'I can't take this anymore! I don't know what to do, I'm just a vulnerable human, that can't even save herself from this madness. Let alone a vampire that's counting on her to do so._ '  
I calmed my heartbeat. I regained my normal heart rate and drove off.  
I hired the radio; hoping that it'll drown out my thoughts, but like I expected; it failed miserably. _'Thank god'._ I thought as I pulled up to the Salvatore residence. But the feeling quickly disappeared when I saw an unfamiliar car in my spot.  
I slowly turned off the car, and quietly opened the car door; afraid that prying ears were listening to me.  
 **Damon's POV**  
"She has arrived." Sybil had an evil smile plastered to her face, even if she wanted to, she couldn't get rid of it. My heart stopped. _I knew I wouldn't be able to hide from Sybil my true feelings for Elena. I just wanted to scream out to her to run in the opposite direction but if I did; I knew that seconds after Sybil would have Elena's blood all over herself._  
"No..." Stefan breathed. Worried consumed him.  
 _Sybil has everyone including Stefan, Caroline, Alaric, Bonnie, Enzo, and even the twins tied up. Stefan, Caroline, and Enzo are wrapped with vervain ropes, and the others are bonded with steel. Sybil knows that they can easily escape but they know Sybil will kill them without thinking twice about it. And me. I'm just a bystander, having to watch this without having a word on the matter._  
 _Hours before this though, right after Elena drove away. Sybil and I slipped into the house. I honestly had no idea why we were here or what Sybil had in store for my friends, but as soon as she mentioned 'Elena' I knew this wasn't going to end well._  
Sybil stares at the ground; focusing. "Elena thinks something is wrong...her heart beat is racing." The devil-ish smile appeared on her face again.  
 _Oh, Elena. Please just get out of here. NOW!_  
 **Elena's POV**  
 _I don't know what I should do. I don't even know for a fact that this is trouble. What if it's just Caroline's car or something?_  
I think ahead and go around back; to the sliding door connected to the kitchen. My heart skips a few beats when I crack the door enough for me to slip through. I don't even bother to close the door behind me as I slowly and cautiously slip into the hallway. I hear distant voices, but I can't make out a word; the voices to low to make out who's speaking. I stop in place, if there's anything I've learned in the past years surrounded by vampires and being one myself; I know not to reveal myself to the enemy until they do. _Better to see than to be seen._  
I hear footsteps approach me, coming from around the corner. I lauch into them instantly.  
"Elena! It's me!" Damon shouts from the ground. I quickly get off him.  
"Damon? But I thought you said you were leav-" He cut me off before I could finish my question.  
"Elena." Fear overwhelmed his eyes. "I'm sorry..." He mumbled as he took hold of my fore arm; dragging me into the library.  
"Damon! Let go of me!" I pleaded. He threw me onto the rug covering the wooden floor roughly. I look into his crystal blue eyes with my chocolate ones. Without using words, I asked him what had gotten into him. He just gave me a sorrowful look, I knew that something was up, and that Damon would never act like this towards me, even if I'd broke his heart into a million pieces, he would never bring harm to me. It was odd. Even though I knew that this was bad news, I felt save...knowing Damon was with me. I understand that he said that he needed to stay away from me and he couldn't let Sybil know about him and I. Sybil. Of course.  
I turn myself around to see everyone tied up and Sybil next to them, smiling down at me. I pick myself up off the ground to show her that I'm stronger than I look; but between you and me. I was petrified.  
"Elena Gilbert. So you're the one that I've heard so much about for months." She shot me a smile. Man, did I hate her. "Oh, don't worry! All good things of course!" She smirked at me with a hint of hatred.  
I just stared. I was frozen in the moment. _I was speechless, well I was thinking of things to say, but I couldn't bring myself to speak them._ "Right back at cha." I forced a smile to come across my face. She looked surprised by my remark.  
I search around the room for something I could use against her; but no anvil. I felt her heated eyes on me. I glare back at her. "Take a picture. It'll last longer." I snapped at her. _I can't believe that I just said that! Oh my god!_ I heard a chuckle coming from behind me; noticing it was Damon laughing at my statement, I gave him a 'really?!' look and he smirked at me; he had told me years ago that one reason why he loved me so much was because I could stand up for myself, and well in his words _'I could be a real bitch when I wanted to'_.  
"You must got some nerve talking to me like that giving that your just a _weak_ human." Sybil had added emphasis to the 'weak' part. That really grinned my gears.  
"And _you_ must got some nerve calling me weak." I mocked her but this time adding emphasis to the 'you'.  
Her eyes widened at my words; once again, surprising her. "You don't fear me do you?"  
"Nope." I shrugged my shoulders, and shook my head a bit. Damon once again chuckling at my words.  
Sybil this time grew furious with mine and Damon's actions. She snuck up to me and gripped my throat; closing it and lifting me off the ground an inch.  
Everyone looked horrified, especially Damon; knowing that if he moved he would just make things worst.  
"You think you can do or say whatever you want to me? That's not how it works around here anymore, darling." Sybil tightened her grip. She sounded like Katherine for a moment.  
"And you think you can come walking on in and instantly put yourself on top of the world, darling." The voice coming from the hall mocked her with hate.  
"Niklaus." She looked over and set me down, and not genially! Damon, thank god, was behind me and saved me from cracking my head. He brought me back to my feet as I gathered myself.  
"Uh oh..." I muttered under my breath, but enough for Damon to hear.  
"What does that mean?" He sounded concerned. Our eyes haven't left Sybil and Klaus.  
"Lets just say...those two have bad blood between them for the past 600 so years." I tried to say quietly but failed. Stefan, Caroline and the others had heard me, including the non-vampires.  
"Sybil. You just cannot stop playing your games I see." Klaus flashed her his fangs. A disgusted look overcame his expression.  
"Oh, please." She strolled around him; circling him like prey.  
"Sybil." Another familiar voice spoke; the voice coming from the front door. _Elijah_. "There's no need for any trouble. I recommend leaving... _now_." Elijah demanded.  
She looked utterly shocked yet terrified. Both Mikaelsons surrounding her. "Very well." She smiled blankly. "Damon. Come." She called out to Damon.  
"No." Damon commanded.  
"What did you say?" She turned around. _Things obviously not going her way today._  
"He's not going anywhere with you, Sybil." Elijah glared into her soul until she turned herself around and left the house and the people in it.  
Damon and I helped our friends out of the restrains, as Elijah and Klaus stared at each other. Elijah gave Klaus a nod of acceptance and Klaus returned it. Everything was great, as far as we know. Sybil was gone for now. We were positive she would return for her revenge and for her slave, Damon. It sickened me thinking about her coming near Damon, my Damon. But that didn't matter. I'm that kind of person who lives in the moment and not in the future nor the past. Damon was here and I was going to make sure every second counted.

 _Klaus and Elijah left not too long ago, things seemed to be on good terms with them. But the Salvatore brothers were another story. Stefan is royally pissed at Damon for his actions; he doesn't understand that if Damon hadn't acted the way he did, we all would be dead. Damon just moped in the corner of the room; staying away from everyone, including myself. I know Damon too well to know that he's hurting. He's never been able to hide his emotions from me. He keeps looking down; avoiding eye contact with me. But I, on the other hand, can't take my eyes off him. My mind keeps wondering to the night Damon and I shared in the woods when we had exchanged goodbyes. I can't think about anything else but me jumping into his arms and kissing those smooth lips with mine, fiercely. But I can't...at least not for now. I know that I won't be able to hold off for too long._  
 _The day vanished soon after. Damon kept his distance, while Stefan pissed me off talking about how terrible his brother is. I snapped at him saying, 'Stefan, don't talk like that! None of us knows what he's going through! So don't act like you do.' Damon had heard everything, cause in the corner of my eye, I saw him give me this look that was indescribable.. It was breathtaking but Stefan interrupted it, apologizing for his words. After that, everyone scattered; going up to bed. Damon and I hung back. Once I knew we were alone, I approached him..._  
"You're going to listen to what I have to say..." I began so passionate. Then that melted away with rage and despair. "I know that you think you're doing the right thing leaving me, and keeping your distance and all. But you're wrong! Damon, I love you... And I know that you love me too. I can't take being away from you, knowing that you're going through hell alone. I don't yet know how to save you from this but right now, the least I can do to help, is to make sure you're not going through whatever this is alone, Damon...please. Don't shut me out." Tears were now flowing down my cheeks like a river. Damon too, had tears lining his eyes, but he had told me before that he would never let me see him cry, if it was the last thing in the world.  
"Elena... I can't. You know I can't." He looked away to keep himself from letting the tears flow.  
"Why, Damon?!" I snapped at him with rage.  
"Because I'm afraid of losing you!" He screamed at the top of his lungs. He breathed heavily, calming his breathing. "I can't lose you, not again..." He broke down...I had finally seen my love cry...  
I sprung into his arms without hesitation; crashing my lips into his; _I needed his love, and I needed it now._ It didn't take long before Damon was returning my desperate kiss. I then noticed that I was off the ground, and that I had my legs wrapped around Damon's waist. His arms were pushing me into him; so tightly. Damon gave in and used his speed to push me against the wall of the library. He pulled his lips away, but only to kiss down my neck. But I grew impatient and reached my hands for his face; pulling him back into my lips. I felt a cool breeze; then noting that I was no longer in the library, and that I was indeed in Damon's bedroom. We crashed into the walls of his room; attempting to make it to the bed without having to separate our lips. We later reached the bed, and he genially lied me down; separating our lips for only the second time in the past 15 minutes. He gazed down at me, his eyes full of lust and love. I flung myself up, back to him, placing a heated kiss upon his. I unbuttoned his black shirt, and pulled it off him and threw it across the room, once again without seperating our lips from each others, he did the same with me but instead, he ripped my shirt down the middle. Neither of us were thinking about our actions. All we knew, was that the need for each other had last too long. _We gave in that night, becoming one._  
 **QUESTION! Do you want this to be a "true" TVD story with a some what emotional/ heartbreaking ending or do you want the "happy ever after" fairy tale ending?! I'm fine with either, but if no one replies to me then I'm gonna choose, and I don't know if you'll be happy with my choice.**


	8. The Morning After

**Special thanks to ILoveWriting97, Storylovergirl, and Cristin for getting back to me asap about my question and everyone else I didn't mention. I luckily have the rest of the story planned out in my head and if the story leans to the direction I'm hoping for, then there should be 12 chapters total. So there might only be four more chapters! But I have a good feeling that you all will enjoy the conclusion of this story, if not, then you'll LOVE it. Sorry for mistakes in this chapter I wasn't in the mood to edit. Hope you like this chapter! 12-31-16**

 **Elena's POV**

Sybil ran across the room; taking me down, hard. I had heard a loud crack when my head hit the wooded floor. _This was it. I was gonna die...she was gonna kill me._

She placed her right hand around my throat; choking me. With her free hand she reached for a stake nearby. She knew that I wasn't a vampire but she also knew that vampire or not this would kill me. She gripped the stake in the middle and brought it down to my chest.

Damon came up behind her with perfect timing; pulled her off me and threw her back some. He helped me to my feet, with a smile...but I heard this horrific sound and Damon grunt. I gazed down to see the stake Sybil was holding moments ago...now plugged in Damon's heart. I quickly looked back up to see fear grow in Damon's once gorgeous, fearless eyes. Veins started appearing on his face and hands, and the gray color starting coming in. He let out a few tears before collapsing to the ground with a thud. I fell to the surface; holding up his limb body to mine as close as possible. Tears streaming down my face, and falling down to his. I pulled the stake out the rest of the way; hoping that it wasn't too late.

"Damon...please...Damon..." I cried; placing my head on his chest.

"I bet you feel like you're going through hell right now..." Sybil muttered with a smile. "Oh...I'll show you what hell feels like." I saw a glimpse of a knife in her hand, before she charged it in my chest. The last thing I felt was this burning in the chest but after a few moments the pain was gone and all I saw was blackness and this felling of aloneness and terror.

 _I woke up breathless like my lungs just stoped working. I was in Damon's bedroom, lying next to him. I looked over and saw Damon's crystal, glimmering eyes looking at me with love filling his heart._

"Morning." He smirked at me. _Oh my god...it was just a dream. Thank god you're here..._

"Hi." I lied back down, cuddling into his side.

"Bad dream?" He sounded concerned.

"The worst. But it was just a dream..." I placed a sweet kiss upon his lips.

"What was it about?" He sounded curious, but gave me a small smile anyways.

"Sybil killed you...and make me watch...then she drove a knife in my heart..." I mumbled; reliving the nightmare.

"Elena...you have nothing to worry about. As long as I'm breathing on this Earth, no one will ever hurt you. I promise." He said passionately.

Tears filled my eyes. "But what if-" I started.

"No what if's...Elena. It's not gonna happen...I love you." He kissed me to make me stop crying about the thought of him dying. "Let's get up out of bed, Elena. I smell bacon!" He said with a smile and hopped out of bed.

This made me giggle as I uncovered myself and headed for his bathroom to freshen up.

I looked in the mirror above the sink to fix my hair a bit as Damon came over by me; wrapping his arms around my waist from behind. I still looked troubled about my dream.

"Elena, you're over thinking it. It was just a dream." He smiled at me through the mirror.

"Ughhh...you're probably right." I turned around to face him. Our lips just inches away. "Just the thought of losing you scares me..." I look into his beautiful eyes.

"Elena, I'm not going anywhere." He smirked and walked to the spot we had thrown each other's clothes last night. Picking up his shirt and slipping it on.

We headed down stairs after that. Everything was like it use to be. Years ago. Happy, calm, and well...normal.

Stefan and Caroline were in the kitchen. Care was sitting on a bar stool eating bacon, while Stefan cooked it.

"Morning, love birds." Care said with a smile, being nosy like always. I shot her a crossed look before heading for the food. I was starved, now that I think about it I hadn't eaten since the night before Elijah came back to town to tell me about Sybil and Klaus.

Damon walked towards the coffee pot instantly, but before that Stefan gave him a loathing stare. Luckily, Caroline looked at Stefan and mentally told him to 'cut it out'.

Just as things were starting to lighten up, we all jumped at the sound of the front door opening unexpectedly. Damon put down his coffee and stood in front of me; protecting me from our 'visitors'.

"Morning, Salvatores, Gilbert, Forbes and whoever else is here." Sybil said with hatred. But of course, she brought back up, Seline.

"Sybil..." Seline cut off Sybil from continuing her rant. "Anyways, we don't want trouble."

"But I do." Klaus came up behind the girls along with Elijah.

"How do they always show up when Sybil gets here?" I sort of giggled in Damon's ear; he chuckled because he knew that it was so true.

"What do you Mikaelsons want?" Seline added.

"Nothing actually." Elijah claimed. "Well, for you to stop disturbing these innocent people." Somehow, no matter what Elijah says, he always sounds like a gentleman.

"We came for Damon. Because my sister over there just left him behind. God knows what damage that has caused." Seline remarked.

"Seline, like always, taking what isn't hers." Klaus snarled.

Seline and Sybil both exchanged annoyed looks towards Klaus but that seemed to get him more ticked off then he already was.

"Ladies, ladies!" Rebekah walked through the open door; breaking up the fight before it had begun. "Sybil. Seline. I see you still have to screw with people's heads in order for them to tolerate you." She said with a smile. "Now can we please get this show on the road. I have places to be." Rebekah walks away into the living room, helping herself to a drink.

"Sybil, I'll go." Damon began to amble towards the pair.

"What? No." I jumped into the convocation. "What happened to what you had told me this morning?"

"Elena..." Damon sounded aggravated. "Remember the other things I told you too, about you not having to anything to worry about." He put his hands on my forearms; looking into my eyes.

I gave him a shaky nod. He nodded back to me and let go of me. As he was walking away; he stopped. Turning around, rushing back to me; he kissed me in front of everyone, including Sybil. He didn't care, and in that moment, I didn't give a damn either.

Without saying another word, we ended the passionate kiss, and he walked straight out the door.

Sybil looked utterly shocked, and after processing, she walked out the door, along with Seline.

I can tell they weren't expecting Damon to kiss me right in front of them. I'm 100% sure Sybil knew about us, but Damon, outing us out like that outraged her.

Once Sybil, Seline, and Damon had left. I walked over to Elijah with questions.

"How come you guys always seem to show up when Sybil is here?" I cross my arms.

"It's my brother, like I had mentioned yesterday, Niklaus truly hates Sybil...and Seline for that matter. Now that he's an original hybrid of 1000 years, he believes that he can overpower them at once." Elijah spoke in a calm manner.

"Spilling all my secrets, I see?" Klaus said with a small chuckle as he joined Elijah and I.

"Miss Elena and I have a deal; I'll tell her anything she wishes to know." Elijah continued.

"Ah, I see." Klaus said with attitude. He clearly didn't care.

"Boys. Can we go now?" Rebekah walked over with some bourbon in her hand.

"Yes. We should get going." Elijah turned to face her. Then back to me. "Pleasure to see you again, Elena." He said as he walked out the door with Rebekah.

"Don't worry, love. I have a plan. It's truthfully not a very well thought out plan, but it should do the trick." He smiled his evil smile and accompanied the others.

 _I didn't even want to know what Klaus had in mined._

 _Dear diary,_

 _Just when I thought things were starting to look up, they of course, came crashing down. Last night, we all got an unwanted visit from Sybil accompanied by Damon. She nearly killed me, if it hadn't been for Klaus and Elijah walking in and stopping the chaos. Damon ended up staying the night and I'm sure you can figure out that one thing led to another. For the first time since I woke up, this was the one time I didn't have to think about what I was doing and what my actions could cause. It was just like the old days; well no...it was better. I lost it today, I had an insane dream about Sybil killing not just me but Damon too, right in front of me for me to watch. It was torture. But when I had woke up next to a LIVING Damon, I felt so safe. It was the happiest I've been in years, then Sybil came back, this time with Seline. But somehow Elijah, Klaus, and Rebekah broke up the fight before it happened. The tension was so thick between them...even though I wasn't involved...it scared me. The sirens came for Damon. And Damon being Damon, agreed to go with them. But not before he outed us to Sybil by kissing me. So now I'm here, sitting in the library thinking about how much I already miss him, considering he's only been gone for a few hours._

 _Yours, Elena Gilbert_

I stare at my journal for a second before deciding to close it. I toss it onto the nearby coffee table; closing my eyes thinking about what I was going to do. I was clueless even more than before. Now that Sybil knows 100% about Damon and I, it's only a matter of time she'll come, and I don't know how that'll end. This isn't a fairytale...this is real life, there's no such thing as a happy ever after ending. Now that I think of it; I don't believe we've ever had anything close to it. Let's see...when I finally got my emotions back on after I transitioned, I told Damon I loved him...all good until we found out Stefan has been suffering for months; no happy ending there. Uhh, oh, when Damon and I got back together after like 4 breakups, he died... yeah, obviously no happy ending there. And last but not least, Alaric and Jo's wedding, Damon agreed to take the cure so that we can get married, have kids together and die of old age together, like nature had intended; but then Kai put that spell on me, and now I don't even know if Damon still wants to take the cure after all this is over...I don't see a happy ending there.

"Elena..." Bonnie looked worried as she sat next to me.

"Hey, Bonnie." I smile.

"How you feeling?" She smiled back.

"Besides that my boyfriend is being manipulated by 2,000 year old immortals that I have no idea how to defeat. I'm fine." I shrugged my shoulders.

"Really, Elena." Bonnie giggled; she hated it when I said those kinds of things.

"Sorry, Bon. I just don't know what to think." I breathed. Looking into her eyes, tears growing. "This isn't how life is supposed to be."

"Trust me...I know." She tears up too. "But I have a surprise." She whips her tears away and pulls my arm; trying to pull me off the couch.

"Bonnie. No surprises. I'm not in the mood." I pout.

"Come on! It'll cheer you up!" She laughs, pulling me in the living room with everyone in it. "Surprise!" She yells.

"...Jer." I mumble.

"Hey, 'Lena." Jeremy says with a smile. I fly into his arms. "Good to see you on your feet." He mutters in my ear as we hug.

"Too soon for jokes." I laugh. Releasing him from my grip. "I can't believe you're here!"

"Same to you! But how? I thought you were linked to Bonnie? Bonnie is clearly still breathing." Jeremy questions and motions towards Bonnie.

"I-I don't know..." I looked dazed. Why am I here? I mean...thanks? But how? Why? Was there a loophole? Did the spell unravel? Uhh! Now I want to know! Well on the bright side it'll keep me busy.

"Well whatever it was...I'm just happy you're here." He quickly hugs me again.

"You too, Jer."

I head upstairs around 8pm. Ever since Jeremy mentioned 'how?', _that's all I've been able to think about. It's driving me insane. Why am I awake? Bonnie is alive. None of this makes sense._

"Elena. Can I come in?" Bonnie knocks on my closed door.

I gather up my thoughts. "Yeah." I shout to Bonnie.

She walks in and sits across from me on Damon's bed. "I want to...uh..." she takes a deep breath; closing her eyes for a second. "...I want to tell you something. But I don't know how to just..." she motions her hands from her mouth to me, repeatedly. "Say it."

"Bonnie, you know you can tell me anything." I say confused.

"I know it's just... UGH!" She yells and falls on her back on the bed. "I can't say it."

"Bonnie, you're scaring me. Just say it, or show me. Just, come on." I sort of giggle to lighten the mood.

"Okay." She leans but up, facing me on the bed. She takes a deep breath, once again, closing her eyes. When she opens her eyes, they are a deep red around the green in her eyes, veins popping under her eyes.

"Bonnie..." I mutter. Staring into her eyes. _I'm dreaming. No way. No way!_

The red in her eyes rapidly disappeared, leaving nothing but a human looking Bonnie. The Bonnie I use to know.

"You're a..." I breath, before I can finish Bonnie cuts in.

"Vampire." She smiles weakly. "Yeah." Tears line her eyes. "Please don't hate me."

"Bonnie. Vampire or not. I will never hate you!" I pull her in to a comforting hug. "But why?" There's that familiar question again.

"I love Enzo...and I knew that one day I'll wake up 80 years old and Enzo still...Enzo. I wanted forever, Elena. I finally found that person. And I couldn't pass up the chance to be with them forever." She smiles, probably thinking of Enzo.

"I'm happy for you, Bonnie." I fake smile.

"But you seem upset?" She asks puzzled.

"No, I really am happy. You and Enzo just remind me so much of Damon and I. So in love that no matter what the cost is, you want to be together. We just chose different paths, but it's not like you and Enzo had another option unlike Damon and I. You know, with the cure..." I said.

"Yeah...so what I actually wanted to talk to you about...was that you're awake." She mumbles.

"Yeah...what about that?" I ask.

"Elena, I think me dying, transitioning into a vampire, might of woke you." My eyes widened at her words. "Think about it. To nature, I'm dead. And that was the key to waking you, Elena. It was the loophole."

I lunge into her arms. "Thank you, Bonnie." I start crying as we hug.

"For what?" She asks.

"Everything." I smile.

"No problem, Elena." She cries with me.

"Wait!" I pull away. "Who else knows...about...you know?"

"Just you and Enzo of course." She grins.

I pull her back into my hug. _Well that answered my question. Now with that out the way, there's only one thing left...to save Damon. I might add, that I still have no clue how to do that._

 **Please leave a review of how you felt about this chapter! I really appreciate it!**


	9. Sorry:( I'll post soon!

I'm sorry to say there's no chapter in this update...I feel awful but truthfully speaking, ive just been so busy with school. It's "research season" at my school so I have no free time anymore. My paper is due sometime next week I believe. So I promise around then or a little after that I will post on this story and my others. I don't know if you all know this but I'm only in 8th grade so I get overwhelmed with homework a lot.

Apologies again. I'll post before you know it.

Thank you guys for the encouragement on writing the next chapter to my stories. Once again, I'm working out it but it's just harder to finish with all this stuff I have to finish first. Lots of love, lauravic.


	10. The Isolated

**Finally! Okay so this chapter might be a little hard to follow because I wrote half of it a month ago and the other half just now so I may have repeated some things, idek. Thanks for all the support about me not posting and all the helpful pointers. This chapter might also be dull, giving that I just rushed it. Hope you enjoy! Please Review even if it's just two words long! It takes me hours to write, and only seconds to review!**

 **Elena's POV (two weeks later)**  
 _Dear Diary,_  
 _I'm running out of ways to ease into my 'problems', so I just gonna tell you everything without sugar-coating it. Like I had told you two weeks ago, that Damon and I sort of 're-kindled' our relationship and soon after that he returned willingly back to Sybil; its been silent ever since, no surprise visits from Sybil and Damon nor either of the Mikaelsons. It's very eary around here. Well, I can't really say that, it's normal around here, as if none of us had any situation to be taken care of. Stefan, Caroline, Bonnie, Enzo, Matt, and Jeremy just lie around and then there's me...I've been dedicating my free time on researching these Sirens and attempting (and failing) to find Damon. But nothing, I was so close, I was so close to getting to him, then Sybil and Saline came into the mix and now...I'm helpless. I need to do something, I'm not like everyone else in the boarding house that can just sit on their asses while Damon pays for everyone's doings, including myself._  
 _Bonnie's been keeping a secret a really huge secret from everyone, besides Enzo and I. I'm debating whether or not to reveal it to you, afraid that someone might read it and expose her. But what the heck. Bonnie transitioned to a vampire recently, and that is why Bonnie and I are both here, at the same time. She technically died, and to nature; she believes, counts her deceased which unraveled the spell; waking me up from the hellish slumber. If only we had known about that years ago, cause as much as I hate to say it but I'm sure that even 4 years ago she would of been willing to give up her powers and her life only to become a vampire and wake me up. I think a lot about what if Kai had never showed up at Jo and Alaric's wedding...you know how different our life's would be for the better and probably for the worst..._  
 _Like I mentioned earlier, I've been trying to track down Damon and I've been finding some dirt on the Siren sisters. Just legends and myths of immortal beasts that feed on human life have popped up and on the whole finding Damon thing, nothing to talk about there. I've had a few leads every once in awhile but by the time I snuck out of the house and checked them out, it looked vacant like someone left in a hurry. He's out there. I just maybe need some 'extra' help to find him from an unlikely friend..._  
 _~Elena Gilbert_  
I toss my journal onto a overly crowded desk; covered with maps, ancient books, and my opened laptop with legends of the immortal beast of the Siren. I pace back and fourth in Damon and I's bedroom; gathering my thoughts before I do something I'll regret later.  
"Screw it." I mumbled under my breath and pulled my phone out of my back pocket. I scroll down my recents and click the familiar name.  
After the fifth ring. I inhale deeply when I heard the all too familiar voice. "Elena... Gilbert."  
"I need your help, Klaus." I close my door to verify that no one is ease dropping; at least no humans are.  
"What can I do for you?" He said in his over exaggerated voice; I can hear the smirk in his voice.  
"I need to find Sybil." I spoke confidently.  
"Correction; you need to find Damon." He laughed. "What's with the sudden interest?"  
"No sudden interest. I've been working at this for weeks. But I can never seem to get very far, and I thought 'who would want to find Sybil just as much as I do?' Then Klaus Mikaelson popped in my head and here I am...asking for help from the same bastard that killed me all those years ago." I stand up to him; gaining confidence.  
"Lets let bygones be bygones, and start over. So you want my help to find the she-devil and Damon Salvatore, correct." He sounded sort of...professional.  
"Yes." I simply spoke.  
"That can't be too difficult." The same cocky sounding Klaus was back; once again I can hear the smirk in his voice.  
"Don't get cocky now. It's harder then it seems." I replied.  
"We'll see about that." He hung up instantly. It sounded like I just challenged him and he was going to prove me wrong. But if I were to answer honestly, I believe he'll be able to locate the two, he has 'friends' everywhere on the globe that can serve as an assistance.  
I suddenly heard a lot shout and a glass break from downstairs, I quickly rush down the flight of stairs. I walk into a heated room with nothing but confused faces or angered ones.  
"You've got to be kidding me, Bon!" An angered Matt shouts from across the room. Why's Matt acting like this?!  
"What the hell's going on here?!" I yell to everyone in the room.  
Instantly, Matt yells back. "Bonnie's a vampire, that's what the hell's going on." His face...cold. Reminding me of the days Damon and I couldn't stand each other and our hatred grew. Ugh. What am I saying?! Everything reminds me of him. I can look at a can of soup and think 'aww remember when I was sick as a human and he made me soup', like for real.  
My face remained the same. Caroline took notice of my reaction and stepped forwards; towards me and Bonnie.  
"You already know? Don't you..?" Caroline sounded so broken. So betrayed. I was terrified to answer knowing that if I did I would just make this situation worse...if that was possible. But my heart spoke faster than my brain could think.  
"Y-yes." I simply spoke. "I-I uh mean, I just found out. Well, sorta. I found out a couple of weeks ago." _Stop talking!_ "I knew she would tell you, so I didn't." _Why are you still talking?_ I gathered my thoughts, slowed down and continued. "I'm so sorry, Care. I wanted to tell you but I thought it should come from Bonnie herself. Not a second party."  
Caroline's look said it all. There was no need for words, she was telling me that she had every right to know.  
"Is that how you and Elena are here? Both of you. At the same time." Jeremy spoke slowly. Breaking up his sentences into a choppy, hard to understand language.  
"I believe so." Bonnie replied. I could see the sadness on Bonnie's face, seeing Matt so angry wasn't common, at least not since we were in high school.  
"Well, that makes a lot of sense..." Caroline mumbled; crossing her arms.  
"You need to understand why I did this...I fell in love. Out of anyone, I felt like Elena would understand the most." Bonnie spoke. Oh course she was talking about Damon. And just when I had gotten him out of my head, he wiggles his way back in. The effect he has on me is like no other, I don't have words to explain it, other than, intoxicating.  
"I understand why you told Elena, but what about me, Bonnie?! We've spent the last years closer than ever before!" Caroline raged out. She obviously couldn't hold it back no longer.  
Bonnie froze, she couldn't think of a reasonable reply so I spoke up. "Caroline, don't you remember first turning. It's the most terrifying thing in the world, but it's also the biggest rush of you life. You feel like you can do anything, yet, you feel weak in the knees and so...scared. Scared of what your family will think of you, what you're friends will think of you." I stood my ground, standing up for my saddened friend. Even though all this anger was towards Caroline, I still did it. I couldn't help it, all these old memories of first transitioning came rushing back. I was so scared of Jeremy seeing me for the first time after the accident, thinking he'd be so disgusted of me, that he'll push me away and I would loose the last of my family. And Bonnie, I remember that I cried myself to sleep the first night, knowing that Bonnie would feel alone and hatred would grow, everyone around her, everyone she grew up with was dying and turning into blood-feeding animals. Why can't Bonnie have to right to the same fate?  
Then mocking Bonnie's words, I finished, "Out of everyone, I thought you would understand the most, Caroline."  
By this point, tears were rimming Caroline and Matt's eyes, they finally understood what Bonnie was going through. And that keeping this little secret wasn't because she didn't want to tell them nor that she had trusted them. It was simply because she feared their reactions of her sudden change.  
Caroline without blinking ran into Bonnie and I's arms, Matt followed, then Stefan, Enzo and soon after Jeremy did as well. Reminding me of our Graduation day, just a more loving and larger version.  
As soon as things had cooled down, I picked up my phone I had tossed on the coffee table, and noticed 2 missed calls from the one and only Klaus and a text message saying, "Call me when you're feeling up to a road trip." I smiled and headed upstairs.  
"You called?" I said with a grin growing on my face by the second.  
"So, does this mean you're up for a little 'road trip' then?" Klaus said with a smirk.  
"I've been ready for awhile now..." I simply spoke. Pain filled my voice but it didn't seem like Klaus took notice.  
He hung up without saying when or if he'll pick me up. I stared at the phone blankly and confused, then placed it in my back pocket of my jeans.  
I wandered back downstairs to see how things were with Bonnie and the whole vampire thing to see that I've must of been gone upstairs for awhile now; noticing everyone had left and it had gotten dark outside. I blinked myself back to reality, and walked into the kitchen for some food. I open the fridge to find exactly what I had expected, nothing. Okay! Yes, I know that this is a house full of vampires that don't need to eat human food but c'mon! I'm starving, and I've been in this house for nearly a month now, and everyday I take a trip to the fridge to find it empty everyday. Then I have to go drive into town and dine at the grill cause for some reason there's no restaurants in Mystic Falls, not even a greasy fast-food place. Mystic Grill it is... I grab the keys Caroline had left me, and headed towards the door. I open it and nearly had a heart attack. Klaus standing right outside the door.  
I lean over, placing my palms on my knees; catching my breath. "Jesus, Klaus! I get you're like a thousand year old hybrid, but must you always sneak up on people." I face him once I gain control of my heart beat.  
Klaus lets out a small chuckle and smiles. "I'll write that down. Still up for an adventure?"  
"Yeah, ju-just give me a second." I exhale. Still trying to steady my breathing.  
Klaus laughs again, "How about now?"  
"Yeah, yeah, sure." I close the door behind me after tossing the keys back on the table I had found them.  
I join Klaus in his car that oddly smelt homey. It was comforting in a very weird way. He started driving as soon as I close the passenger door.  
"Jeez, wanna give me a second to buckle up?" I snap.  
"Sorry, we have a limited amount of time and a lot of distance to cover." Klaus said without moving his eyes off the road.  
"What does that mean? Where are we going?" I sounded concerned.  
"Well it seems like your boyfriend and my 'old bitch of a friend' is in New Orleans. At my family home to be more specific." Klaus sneered. He was clearly mad about the Sirens settling in New Orleans. "Elijah is meeting us half way, then we're going to take back my town, right after I kill Seline and her whore of a sister Sybil." Hatred filled his voice.  
"But I thought they couldn't be killed." I spoke softly.  
"That's exactly what they want you to believe, love." He smiled that evil smile he use to do. "But that's no where near the truth."

 **I should be posting soon, giving that I'm almost on mid-winter break! Please leave a review and follow me and my story for more! Until next time! 3**


End file.
